Matrimonio sin relacion
by Dtwist
Summary: No importa vivir en el infierno, siempre y cuando, te encuentres junto a la persona que amas.


**Matrimonio sin relación.**

¿Qué era lo malo en tener una gran casa, un coche bonito, ropa de marca y un celular última tecnología? Tu esposo.

Un día como hoy, hace 4 años, había tomado la mala decisión de casarme con "El hombre de mis sueños" (más bien pesadillas).

Tome mi bolso.

Obviamente, el me amaba. Me regalaba flores, chocolates, cenas, ositos de peluches, besos, abrazos, noches, días, un: "Te amo".  
Eso había quedado en el olvido de su memoria hace tanto tiempo, y no podía hacer nada contra su Alzheimer, era incurable.

Estaba decidida, me iría. Conocería a otro chico lindo, con el cual pudiera casarme, tener unos lindos hijos y una vida de amor y cariño, maltrato y humillaciones.

Fracase.

Me coloque en pie y abrí la puerta de "nuestra" habitación, me lo encontré con una chica debajo de él, quien me miro tan perversa, sentí asco, me acerque a él.

-¿Podrías pasarme un preservativo?-Hablo sínica mente.

-No.-Conteste.-Tómalo tu.-Le enfrenté, me observo con mala cara, posiblemente la peor que pude haber visto.

Me empujo.

-¡No me vuelvas a rechazar! ¿¡Escuchaste!?-Me grito en la cara.-Que te quede claro, que no saldrás de esta maldita casa jamás.-Me planto un beso y azoto la puerta detrás de él.

No mencione nada, nunca lo hice, nunca lo haría; le temía más que al mismo diablo. Eran parecidos, había pensado eso tantas veces, ¿Y si yo ya morí? ¿Y si estoy en el infierno? ¿Y si estoy siendo castigada con lo que más ame al vivir?

-¿Porqué te tardas tanto? Te pedí el desayuno hace 5 minutos.-Me hablo seco.

-Lo lamento, pero me duelen mucho las piernas...-Murmure.

-¿Ya vas a empezar?-Soltó fastidiado.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, sería restregado en mi cara todo lo bueno que había hecho, cosa que él no miraba, pues estaba tan metido en el alcohol y drogas que no era más que un juguete para él.

Lo acepte.

Obviamente yo no tenía idea de que haría después de presentar una denuncia ante él, pero no estaba mal pensarlo 2 veces.  
Estaría en la cárcel, yo no quería mandarlo a la cárcel, le amaba, no podía dejar de verle.

Estupidez.

-Ese hombre no te traerá nada bueno, créeme pequeña, deberías alejarte.-Escuche a una señora de mayoría de edad, quien me miraba con una pizca de esperanza en su rostro.

Eh hablado con un chico, un chico que me visita, que me dice cosas bonitas, y que cree en mí, me parece tan reconforta le verle, hasta que llega Él, a la casa.

-¿¡Porqué no está mi camisa púrpura lista!? ¿¡Acaso no te dije que la quería lista para hoy!? ¡Eres inservible!-Me miro con rabia.

-No haré todo lo que digas, ¿me crees un robot? Búscate a un ama de casa, déjame en paz.-Solté molesta.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Me miro sorprendido.

Suspire, temía.

Amaneció.

Mis ojos ardían, estaban quemados por las lágrimas ardientes de dolor que él me había provocado la noche anterior, mi cuello estaba tenso, casi tanto como mi cuerpo, que estaba a dolorido e inmóvil, inmóvil por las palmas de coraje que había recibido de parte de él.  
Mi cabeza aún sentía los jalones de cabello, jalones provenientes de haberle contestado.

Estaba harta, tan harta como una niñera después de recibir 12 horas de trabajo al día, por 4 semanas al mes, por 12 meses al año.

Mire en un espejo, con la esperanza de ver el reflejo de una chica con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, con un cabello liso y hermoso, con ambos ojos abiertos y sonrientes, con labios rojos por brillo labial, no por sangre, con brazos limpios y resplandecientes, casi como la ropa y las zapatillas de cristal, que se encontraban enterradas en mis pies, haciéndolos gotear, gotear dolor que no dolía, dolor silencioso.  
¿Cuándo esto acabaría?

Tiempo.

Deje de sentir, no me importaba lo que el hiciera conmigo, mis palabras se habían secado, mi boca no portaba saliva que utilizar, la lengua había sido comida por el rato, y mis sentimientos habían sido reprimidos, reprimidos por una oscuridad espesa.

-¿Por qué esta tan callada?-Le escuche decir.

No le conteste, simplemente le dedique una mirada vacía, profunda como el océano.

-Iré a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la casa, ¿necesitas algo?-Se coloco en pie.

-No.-Solté finalmente.

Salió.

Pasaron días y días, meses y meses, y ahora mis cicatrices comenzaban a cerrarse, podía visitar el jardín de la casa, podía ver el sol resplandecer, podía escuchar a los pajarillos cantar, a los perros ladrar, al viento soplar; volvía a vivir.

Sonreí.

-Sabes que estaba bromeando, no volveré a irme tanto tiempo.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Tu.-Murmuro.

Le observe, tenía unos grandes ojos resplandecientes, ambos apegados a mí, observado mis movimientos, lo que yo hacía con determinación, me sonroje.

-No deberías mentirme una vez más, no creeré en ti jamás.

-No miento, acepte que me equivoque, te eh visto juguetear una vez más, mostrar tu sonrisa al mundo, a mi.-Se acerco.-Quiero que me perdones, por favor, olvidemos todo, quiero intentarlo una vez más, prometo respetarte, cuidarte y amarte, como debió haber sido desde el primer día en el que despertaste junto a mi.-Acaricio mi cabello, tomo mi barbilla.

-No lo sé...-Murmure dudosa.

Claro que lo sabía, yo le daría esa oportunidad, porque era lo que había estado esperando desde hace años, toda mi vida.

-Te amo.

Nos besamos.

-Gracias.


End file.
